Elysium Dragon
The Elysium Dragon is an epic hybrid of the Dream and Olympus elements. Appearance Its scales, being pure white, makes it resemble the much more common fog or the snow dragon, but the distinguishing golden exterior on its underbelly, claws and horns make it easily recognizable to dragonologists. Its wings are a gradient orange, like the sun. This seems to be an effect of its Elysian habitat. It has a wispy beard-like bulb on its chin, which makes it seem older than it is. Egg= The elysium dragon egg's is topped with gold, which gives a warm alpenglow similar to the light of Elysium. |-|Baby Stage= The infant elysium dragon is born with a head and tail far too big for its body. Its horns and claws are still very blunt, and the cream-colored plumage on the back of its neck is barely grown to four inches. Abilities Weapons The elysium dragon is almost as non-violent as the plant dragon, and that's saying a lot. It has barely any natural weapons, except for the bronzed horns on its forehead. These horns are simply for show, as Elysium is known as the "world without war". Defenses If seen flying in the sky, its body seems to disguise itself as the sun shining through a cloud. It still confuses dragonologists on why this is good camouflage, as the other sun would be just as easy to see anywhere else. Other Abilities TBA Breath Weapon The elysium dragon can breathe fire, but, due to the dragon's friendly behavior, the fire simply warms; no burning done. Weaknesses The elysium dragon can be harmed very easily in claw-to-claw combat, but there is not much of that in Elysium, so elysium dragons haven't adapted well. Habitat Regions Elysium dragons are found at the peak of Mount Oly, Elysium, which they share their name with. Preferred Home Elysium dragons will never be found in the wild outside of Mount Oly, but if a wizard wishes to keep them in a sustainable environment, it is suggested that they either put them in high mountain peaks or wide expanses of grassland. Sheltering/Nesting The elysium dragon rarely builds nests or shelters, as nothing can touch them in Elysium, not even rain or snow. Diet Elysium dragons wander the plains of Elysium, scarfing down all the grass and flowers they see. They also, abnormally, are able to fully devour clouds. It is unknown how or why the dragons do this. The wizard's best guess is that they do it to collect the water in the clouds. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Elysium dragons are carefree, as nothing can harm them in their wonderful haven that is Elysium. They are playful, and welcoming to newcomers. Social Order Nearly all elysium dragons are usually gathered in Elysium, living their carefree lives. Their herds, called "rhada (singular: rhadum)" have no leader, and live in perfect harmony. Relationship to Wizards Elysium dragons are welcoming to wizards visiting Elysium. Usually, they will guide the guest through their home, and give them a home, whether they plan on staying or not. Life Cycle Mating Elysium dragons only mate if they wish to mate, whether the population is high or low. They only mate with other elysium dragons if they're attracted to them, and females are the ones attempting to attract others, commonly by releasing a melodious song, which can draw males instantly. Birth When the egg is laid by its parents, it is abandoned by the parents, knowing that it will be perfectly safe on its own. If the parents wish, they can stay with their child. Infancy The baby wanders Elysium until it finds a nice rhadum to live with, which it stays with until adulthood. Adolescence The elysium dragon has no specific routine for life. They do what pleases them, and that is it. Adulthood As stated above, the elysium dragon has no specific routine for life. They do what pleases them, and that is it. Life Span Elysium dragons are known for their long-levity. Their age is centered from about 120 to 160. Some people call them "immortal", because Elysium is basically an afterlife, but this is a misconception. History Discovery Rhadamanthys, a great theomancer, had one ambition: To scale to the top of Mount Oly. In succeeding this feat, he discovered the magnificent elysium dragon, and dedicated the rest of his life to spending time and studying these creatures. Origin of Name The elysium dragon was originally called the "Elysian dragon", saying it was from Elysium. This changed after a few centuries, becoming connected the place itself. The collective noun for elysium dragons, "rhadum", was named after the discoverer, who was a very egocentric man. Magic Elysium dragons are some of the most skilled dragons in theomancy and oneiromancy. They also have some control over heliomancy. Notable Dragons TBA Wizards and Witches associated with the Elysium Dragon *Rhadamanthys Terminology and Related Pages *Rhadum (collective noun) *Elysium References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Epic Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dream Category:Olympus Category:Inhabitants of Mount Oly Category:Epic Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of Elysium Category:Bipedal Drakes Category:Herbivores Category:Dragons named after their habitat